


Animations Charlie Valentine: Danny

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is tagged as NCIS, but it`s actually Michael Weatherly as Danny in Charlie Valentine. These are flashbacks of his time in jail. Image Heavy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animations Charlie Valentine: Danny

*cue evil thoughts*

I`m going to pretend this is a NCIS AU, an undercover job gone bad (as in, it went way too far, and really bad) for Tony. Oh, the hurt, both emotional and physical, that would come out of something like this. Not only (but especially) for Tony, but everyone around him also, Gibbs in particular.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
